Quuen of Fate
by Umithousuki
Summary: dulu dia hanya gadis iblis penggoda yang di khianati tuannya, berfikir untuk membalas dendam namun tidak memiliki kekuatan, tetapi semua itu berakhir begitu dia menyadari bahwa dia merupakan reinkarnasi dari kekasih penguasa takdir


**HighschtoolDxD : Ichie Isibumi**

 **FateGrandOrder : Typemoon/ufotable**

 **Warn : OOC,typo,typo's Eyd berantakan dan lainnya.**

Akeno merasakan tubuhnya serasa remuk semua seakan akan tubuh indahnya telah hancur tak bersisa dengan pandangan yang kabur Akeno mendongak di langit sosok gadis iblis berambut merah menatap sinis padanya.

gadis iblis itu dia Rias Gremory, King nya yang dia layani dan dia anggap sebagai saudara nya sendiri dan penyelamat hidupnya, mengkhianati kepercayaan yang dia berikan. Akeno mencoba bangkit namun sekuat apapun dia berusaha hasilnya sama dia tidak berhasil tenaganya telah habis tidak tersisa sama sekali.

"Akeno terimakasih selama ini kau telah menjadi ratuku dengan baik, bahkan mengorbankan dirimu sendiri untuk ku manfaatkan"

Rias berkata dengan sinis dan merendahkan membuat Akeno merasa hatinya, tercabik cabik dan hancur.

Akeno ingat, sebelum semua kejadian ini terjadi Rias dengan memohon meminta tolong padanya, untuk menyusup ke kediaman klan Bael, untuk mencuri pusaka klan Bael. Rias berkata itu demi kelompok mereka dan bodohnya Akeno percaya begitu saja.

hingga akhirnya, Akeno mengetahui yang sebenarnya Rias menjebak dirinya, Rias membuatnya ketahuan setelah itu dia berlaga menjadi pahlawan untuk membunuh dirinya, Akeno sempat berfikir untuk apa Rias melakukan semua ini? dan ternyata jawabannya untuk membuat Rias menjadi Iblis kelas atas dengan begitu dia bisa menghindari pernikahannya dengan Riser.

"Rias!"

Akeno berteriak marah, dalam hati dia bersumpah serapah jika dia memiliki kesempatan di masa depan untuk membunuh Rias. maka dia akan melakukan itu dengan senang hati. namun Akeno sadar itu hanya angan angannya, bola power destruction Rias telah mendekat padanya dan melahap dirinya sampai habis.

"Sampai jumpa Akeno... maaf"

Rias bergumam pelan, begitu melihat Akeno telah lenyap dalam serangan yang ia lancarkan. perasaan sesak menghampiri hati Rias, namun semua telah terjadi Rias sekarang hanya perlu menata rencana untuk kedepan nya.

Akeno pov

Mati.. apa aku akan mati? haaah.. seandainya diriku manusia mungkin aku bisa masuk surga, bodoh apa yang aku pikirkan. semua sudah terlambat tidak ada lagi yang bisa ku perbuat.

hmm? berapa lama aku akan mengambang di tempat ini ini sudah cukup lama, apa tidak ada Dewa atau utusan Tuhan yang menjemputku?

"apa kau memang ingin mati?"

suara... aku mendengar suara yang indah tapi dimana suara siapa itu? soal pertanyaan tadi jelas aku belum ingin mati aku masih ingin membalas dendamku pada mereka yang mengkhianati diriku.

"begitu? kau ingin balas dendam tidak masalah karena aku akan membantmu"

Membantu? mengapa suara itu ingin membantuku?

"kenapa? kenapa kamu ingin membantuku?"

Aku bertanya dengan penasaran pada suara itu, aku menoleh mencari asal suara itu namun tidak berhasil menemukan sosok di balik suara itu.

"kenapa? karena aku adalah dirimu, dan dirimu adalah aku.. kita adalah satu dan kita berkuasa atas takdir~"

Apa dia bicara apa aku tidak~

"Arrrrghhh!"

panas, belum sempat aku menyelesaikan pikirkanku, sesosok cahaya masuk kedalam diriku panas sekali rasanya tubuhku ingin terbakar.

perlahan kesadaranku menghilang karena tidak kuat menahan panas yang kurasa bersama dengan datangnya, cahaya.

"tuan Ritsuka apa benar dia reinkarnasi nyonya Rin?"

di dalam kamar megah bagai istana berbaring dua orang berbeda gender di atas kasur yang bergender perempuan adalah Akeno, dia tertidur pulas dengan pakaian gaun pengantin. dia tertidur dalam pelukan seorang pria tampan berambut hitam dengan mata biru.

"Solomon kau adalah Grand Caster, mengapa kau meragukan bahwa dia adalah reinkarnasi Istriku? istri Dewa Takdir?"

sosok berambut hitam berbicara menjawab pertanyaan pria berambut putih tampan bernama Solomon.

"wahai tuanku maafkan aku yang gagal mengenali nyonya"

Solomon menundukan kepala meminta maaf, walaupun dia adalah Grand Caster, namun di hadapannya adalah sosok Dewa yang berkuasa atas takdir apapun yang Dewa di hadapannya inu kehendaki maka akan menjadi kenyataan.

"tak apa pergilah, aku ingin bersama istriku sudah 2000 tahun dia marah padaku, karena tidak mengizinkan dirinya bermain di bumi, namun akhirnya dia reinkarnasi kembali tentu aku harus berbuat baik"

Ritsuka membelai pipi Akeno dengan penuh kasih sayang, Akeno adalah istrinya saat ini atau tepatnya reinkarnasi istrinya. tetiba wajah Ritsuka mengeras mengingat kejadian yang menimpa istrinya ini.

"Solomon..."

Solomon yang ingin pamit menghentikan aksinya, dan menatap Ritsuka, Solomon memiliki firasat buruk setelah mendengar nada dalam suara Ritsuka tadi.

"pergi temui Grand Assasin, dan sampaikan padanya, suruh anak buahnya untuk mengawasi iblis kecil Gremory,"

nada dalam suara Ritsuka terdengar berat dan begitu menakutkan, membuat Solomon sedikit merinding.

"baik tuan, perintahmu akan segera terlaksana"

Solomon undur diri setelah menerima perintah dari tuannya.

"hei.. bangunlah berapa lama lagi kau ingin marah padaku hm?"

suara Ritsuka kembali terdengar lembut, raut wajahnya juga menunjukkan kasih sayang yang luar biasa. dia mengecup pipi Akeno dengan lembut.

"sudah? humh. aku masih marah tau"

Begitu Ritsuka mendaratkan kecupannya pada pipi Akeno, Akeno membuka matanya.. dan berbicara dengan nada menyindir untuk Ritsuka.

Ritsuka tidak marah mendapatkan sindiran dari Akeno sebaliknya dia malah tersenyum dan merubah posisinya menjadi duduk dan memangku Akeno.

"bagaimana tubuh barumu?"

Ritsuka bertanya, ia melingkarkan tangannya di perut langsing Akeno, dan menaruh dagu nya di bahu Akeno.

"tidak buruk aku suka, tubuh ini tidak lemah, kepribadian tubuh ini juga menarik, aku merasakan kepribadian menggoda di tubuh ini mulai muncul fufu~"

Akeno menjawab, dengan di akhiri tawa khas menggodanya.

"jangan memancing, aku masih marah padamu!"

Akeno mencubit paha Ritsuka begitu merasakan tangan Ritsuka hendak berbuat nakal.

"baik baik.. haaah"

Ritsuka dengan pasrah mengalah daripada dia harus menunggu ribuan tahun lagi kalau kalau istrinya ngambek.

"lalu soal iblis kecil itu apa yang ingin kau lakukan?"

Ritsuka mengalihkan topik membahas kelakuan iblis kecil Gremory pada istrinya.

"huh.. tubuh ini menginginkan balas dendam tentu saja aku akan mengabulkan keinginan itu"

Akeno menjawab pelan, namun terdengar jelas nada penuh dendam dalam ucapannya.

"bagus.. katakan pada suamimu ini, berapa servant yang kau butuhkan, akan ku kerahkan semuanya jika perlu untuk membasmi semua ras iblis sampai ke akar"

Ritsuka memeluk Akeno dengan erat dan penuh kasih sayang, hanya kumpulan iblis kecil, itu bukan masalah untuknya. dia adalah Dewa takdir. sekali dia mentakdirkan ras iblis hancur maka itu akan terjadi.

Ritsuka tidak ingin ikut campur dengan urusan mahluk akhirat namun, lain cerita jika mereka mengusik istrinya.

"aku tau aku bisa mengandalkanmu sayang~"

Akeno menyenderkan punggungnya pada dada bidang Ritsuka dan memejamkan matanya, senyum iblis tercipta di bibir manisnya.

T.b.c

Hallo saya kembali dengan fic baru ^-^ butub kritik dan saran yang membangun. dan perlu tidak fic ini di lanjut? terimakasih


End file.
